transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Spotlight: Bumblebee!
An explosion rocks the medical frigate, 'Tempered Solace'. Elita One's voice calls out over the intercom, <> Almost immediately several of the frigate's self defense turrets come online as they start to return fire to the Decepticon pursuit ship. She stands on the Bridge with the ever trusted Bumblebee. "Commander, the medical bay is under heavy fire!" "Shields are holding steady!" Elita One scowls as she looks over the bridge, "Watch for boarding parties, they drove us to orbit, this is their playground." Almost immediately in response, one Bot comms officer cries out, "Hull Breech in sector twenty two! Decepticon warriors and....and a Titan!" Comms officer 2 chimes in, "The passage to the sector is mostly blocked, we can't bring in reinforcements." Elita One looks over to you, "Bumblebee, get down there, do what you can." She pauses, then adds, "You have *got* to save those wounded." Bumblebee is hanging close to Elita One during this entire thing. There's hull breaches and whatever else going on right now and he's barely holding it together. His hands are gripping the railing of the bridge and before Elita One can even finish telling him his orders... he's leaping over the railing and dropping down to the lower level with a well rehearsed and body steadying crouch. "It's already done, Elita One!" Bumblebee pops up from his crouch and takes off in a quick run towards the only exit that leads him off in the direction of the passage that leads to where he needs to go. "I'll bring you back a Decepticon head!" Bumblebee even laughs as he ducks and slides through some random sparks that are coming from a console or something. What? It looks cool. Autobot gumbies fill the ship aside from you and E1, and she's on the bridge. Here among the regular troops, Bumblebee is large and in charge. The frigate shudders under a salvo of ion cannons. As you rush down the first outer hall, you can see the pursuit ship coming in on the flank, that jagged point that most Con ships possess. Sparks fly from the lighting, and then shut down, leaving the place eerily dark, but that only lasts for a few moments before the floor above you gives way, sending 120 feet of walkway crashing down ahead of you. The sound of fighting is heard from above. Upon closer inspection, three doomed Gumbies start making a fighting retreat down the plank to you. "Get out of there!" One cries, stumbling on the broken metal as he backs closer to you. Bumblebee has some issues with staying on his feet, but it works out a bit because he just keeps moving. Moving while the frigate is getting rocked with cannons and what not is making things easier to not fall down. Plus, he's smaller and that just kind of makes it easy to keep from falling down. Occasionally, his hand will scrape against the floor, as he slides this way and that, attempting to keep his footing. Bee's optics are amazing and when the darkness falls, Bumblebee doesn't even miss a beat. His Energon Battle Pistol is yanked out and he puts on the brakes as that walkway becomes a ramp of justice. "Get down!" is yelled at those Gumbies, while he crouches and takes a few pot shots to offer some cover fire. If anybody can see any Cons on the way... it's Bumblebee. Combat: Bumblebee compares his Firepower to 40: Success! Little Yellow fires off a few shots to ward off the Decepticons upstairs, allowing time for the three Autobot gumbies to retreat. One of them is quite wounded, his shoulder hanging limp, his flechette shotgun (which is incredibly useless against metal) being held clumsily in his other hand. Bot One pants out his thanks, "Bumblebee!" He exclaims, as he puts his hands on his knees, "They got a Leaper up there, we're whats left of the security detail...supposed to go secure the medbay." Bot Two looks up the ramp, adding in his firepower with yours, "I've got a Flash Grenade...Think you can clear em out if I stun em?" "Why isn't that flash grenade in the air already?" Bumblebee's words are left there as he takes off in a run. His gives a twirl of his Energon Pistol and motions for Bot Two to handle the stunning of those incoming Cons. "Make sure everyone's okay! I'll get to the Medbay!" It would seem that Bumblebee is not worried about whatever dangers may be in front of him whilst he goes forth with the weapon at the ready and gets to shooting at whatever Cons are in his way. He'll just have to find a way down to the medical area after he grounds the Leaper. Combat: Bumblebee compares his Accuracy to 60: Success! Combat: Bumblebee compares his Agility to 40: Failure :( Bot Two shrugs, "You got it, Bee!" He winds up for the throw, as Bot Three looks in dismay, "I..I still function!" The grenade is lobbed into the air as you charge forward. Since you know it is coming, you manage to cover your eyes as the blinding light affects the Con forces, already set up behind cover. The clawed Leaper however, clad in his purple and grey, is already charging at you as you ascend to the second floor. All fire and fury as the hulking figure charges. The blinding light notably affects him, but it doesn't stop him from gashing your side as you attempt to roll to the side. With his back exposed, and at point blank range, your shots find their mark into his back. The Leaper roars in pain, even as his energon fluctuations start to rise up. "Look out!" One of the entrenched Decepticon gumbies raises a freaking bazooka towards your side, only for Bot Three to mildly annoy him with his shotgun enough to cause his aim to misfire. The Leaper convulses in agony. The missile's blast knocks you aside Bot Three looks over at you, past the Leaper, "Bumblebee, are..." The Leaper explodes. Combat: Bumblebee damages himself. Bumblebee is pretty small and ends up getting rocked against the nearest wall. It crumples a bit from the sudden impact of the mini-bot, but it manages to remain somewhat together. Bumblebee hits the floor and grunts just a moment, before rolling to get himself back up to his feet. He's a little slow moving, but he's being fueled by the need to go help others. A hand goes out, "I'm fine. Always fine." Bumblebee narrows his optics as he watches Bot Three get taken out. There's only a moment to mourn, before he cocks back on the Energon Pistol once more and takes aim at the Con Gumby that's going to need a new face by the time that Bee is finished pulling on that trigger. FOR BOT THREEEEEEE! "Move!" is yelled at whatever Bots are still fighting with him. They gotta' get to the medical ward, dangit! Onward! And onward you go, leading the two remaining security detail members. Bot Two reports in, "Three's still alive, but...it doesn't look good. We've got to secure the medical bay if we're going to save him." Bot One actually starts to drag the downed member behind him, following along, leaving you with one active support member. The power goes out again, then comes back on with the intercom crackling to life with Elita One on the horn <<...conduits are falling apart, hull breech all on the starboard side!>> As you approach the next airlocked door, it flashes red to indicate it is sealed, but opens anyway unfortunately. The side of the ship has been ripped apart, leaving this area very vulnerable to being spaced. Even the gravity is lessed here, because reasons. Bot Two looks at the area, "How are we going to cross that gap?" Bot One looks at the wall, "Look, the bulkhead recovery was overloaded, see? it could get fixed if we got a replacement fuse." Down on the lower level, where the area is so precarious, is a replacement fuse, it even glows slightly. Bot Two shakes his head, "Too dangerous! What if we shot out the ceiling, maybe that'd give us something to walk on." Bot Three groans. An explosion occurs from up ahead, near the medbay. "You shoot out the ceiling and we're all space scrap." Bee tucks the Energon Pistol back into the only place that it goes. It doesn't make any sense where it goes but it goes there anyway. "I'll get the fuse. Hold." Bee is talking like he's some kind of masterful soldier or something. But he also doesn't even wait for anyone to agree or disagree with this particular plan. Instead, he moves to take a leap down into the hole. It's time to hop, skip and sting his way to the fuse! Combat: Bumblebee compares his Courage to 70: Success! You edge down onto the lower level, the hull beneath you quakes and threatens to give way. But there was nothing more to it than to continue on, knowing what little options were available. The jump to the far side of the breech was not hard, as gravity was so much lessened here. No, the fear was of being spaced into orbit...where the Sweeps still patrolled. You land on the far side, and obtain the needed fuse. The hull again shakes as you make your way back across, the plates finally giving way moments after you climb back up onto the second floor. After replacing the fuse, the metal shutters slide into place, and some normalcy is restored to the area. It takes a moment to get across with the wounded sentry, but you manage. The airlock doors open on the far side revealing the medbay. Inside is a very angry Decepticon titan. Judging by the damage, he has already taken out eight beds worth of wounded Autobots, and is looking at the next ones, his metal fists clenched as a wounded soldier holds his hands up to defend himself. The doors and what not barely have time to open before Bumblebee is leaping through them and dropping low. Within moments, though, he's making with the disappearing. It is very easy to find the titan because, uh, titan size. But he's going to make sure he makes this count. Especially when there's wounded Autobots in the mix. "Hey Afthole!" That would probably be Bumblebee trying to get the titan's attention. Even though he's taking it upon himself to stay out of sight. It is lucky he's pretty small. The collosal Titan turns his head as expected. His little repair drone orbits around him as he skulks around, his heavy feet clanking as he moves, "What, one of ya is still talkin?" He looks over at the utterly broken form of one of his victims, "You got somethin to say?" He actually picks up the Bot's head, which comes off. "Nuh...not you..." He looks over towards the doors, now closed. "Come on out hee-rooo...I'm going to beat you to death with your own conversion cog!" Bumblebee has done the only thing that he knows how to do in a situation like this: climb. While this Con Titan was defacing one of his fallen Autobot comrades, Bee has taken to hanging from the rafters. It is not until the Titan is in position that Bee drops from above, aiming to land right on the shoulders of this thing, Energon Pistol aimed right at the faceplate of this Titan. "This is /really/ going to sting." Bee even blinks one of his optics as a 'sarcastic wink' before unloading with massive Energon blastage into his face. Definitely trying to put this thing to bed. Combat: Bumblebee compares his Firepower to 40: Failure :( The Titan raises his head to you, and takes several shots to the head and forearm as he raises his big arm to blunt the attack. Looks like most of the damage was on the armor unfortunately. He growls, "Oh, wondered what that whimpy smell was!" ....what? He smashes into the rafter's frame, sending you back down to the ground, within his deadly range. Bee hits the ground and immediately flips backwards to try and put some space between himself and the Titan. Bee grunts a little bit as he tries to think of a new strategy. "Okay. Armored up, huh? Figures." Bee tosses his optics to the side and spots a pair of jumper cables, which are already sparking a bit from being plugged up. "Wait a second. I'm not so sure I like your tone, young mech." Bee even wags a finger of chastisement at the titan as he backs up to grab the cables and hurl them in the Titan's direction! "I know this may come as a shock, but you're so grounded!" And Bee cranks up the juice on those things. Y'know, just in case it works. Combat: Bumblebee compares his Technical to 50: Success! As the great mech lumbers forwards, he gets 1.12 Gigawatts right in the everywhere. Electricity coarses over his frame as he roars in pain. His body spasms until he manages to deliver a mighty backhand to swipe you away and knock the cables aside as well. The Titan has death in his eyes. But now the most dangerous part of the Titan comes into play, his forcefield pops up, and the small repair drone starts to pump fresh nanites and energon into the mauler! Combat: Bumblebee compares his Agility to 60: Failure :( Combat: Bumblebee damages himself. Getting knocked around like a bot out of hell isn't exactly the greatest thing in the world and the moment that Bee realizes he's not standing up anymore, is also the moment that he realizes he's leaking fluids from his faceplate and chest area. He's not going to be faring too well here in a tick or two. He's going to have to do something about this. His optics lock onto the Titan as he searches for some sort of weakness. Analyze Time! The titan, his forcefield still up and revolving around him as it constantly regenerates, knocks a table over at you to trap you against the wall. The table does indeed slam in against you, pinning but not damaging you. Already some of the scoring from his zap up is starting to fade, "Never understood why a little hitch like you lasted this long!" He draws out his long hammer ominously. Bee is not faring too well at this moment. With a huge Titan coming at him, he's pretty much not going to fare well with being pinned down, so he goes to see if he can't wriggle free from beneath this table. He's going to have to get a clear shot to take out that stupid drone. "I'm an adorable badaft, what can I say?" Shrug? Wriggle! That Energon Pistol, though, is going to take a shot at that drone either way. Because, well, that thing sucks. Combat: Bumblebee compares his Firepower to 10: Success! Combat: Bumblebee compares his Agility to 30: Success! You shoot out the drone, sending the thing sputtering to the flooring, and the forcefield goes down with it. His megaton hammer absolutely crushes the area you were just at, moments behind your squriming out of the way. The Titan snarls, "Bah!" then drags the hammer behind him towards you, knocking two injured Autobots to the floor, one moaning in protest as his leg comes off. "Hold still, you little compact!" His weapon is ludicriously sized, almost as big as you! Nevertheless, he swings it up from the ground at you. Combat: Bumblebee compares his Agility to 50: Failure :( Combat: Bumblebee damages himself. With it being hammer time, that's not good for Bee. And it gets him knocked all the way tot he other side of the room. He collides with the wall and is leaking even more. Groaning from the pain, Bee holds his Energon Pistol up and takes some serious aim. He's definitely attempting to aim at one of the more crucial locations on this thing. "You first." FIRE! Combat: Bumblebee compares his Accuracy to 40: Success!